


To Prove I'm Sorry

by chemicalcandy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Apologies, Begging, Blow Jobs, Choking, Crying, Daddy Frank Iero, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Frank Iero, Fluff and Smut, Little Gerard Way, M/M, Mention of punishment, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding, Rimming, Spit As Lube, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalcandy/pseuds/chemicalcandy
Summary: Gerard is ready to do anything to make Daddy forgive him.





	To Prove I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I spontaneously wrote this for mychemicallyromance because she was having a bad day and I wanted to cheer her up. Hope you enjoy this, baby doll! ♥

 

[cover art by [silveralleyw](http://archiveofourown.org/users/silveralleyw%20/pseuds/silveralleyw%20)]

* * *

 

Gerard was so sorry.  
  
His heart was beating rapidly as he stood in front of Daddy’s office, staring at the heavy wooden door with his bottom lip trapped between his front teeth. Slowly his gaze wandered down to where he was holding Skittle in his hand, fingers tightening around the fluffy fabric automatically. Gerard sniffed staring at his favorite stuffed animal, a white bunny – It was what had kept him relatively sane the last couple of hours, which he had spent crying, Skittle pressed against his chest. The toy had comforted Gerard with his calm black eyes and his fur that felt so familiar and soft underneath his fingertips.  
  
Skittle was important to Gerard. He was his favorite, Daddy had given it to him on their very first date when he had taken Gerard to get some ice cream. It really had been a magical moment, because once they got back to the car, Skittle had been sitting on Gerard’s seat, waiting for him. Gerard had slept next to him ever since, comfortingly sandwiched between Frank and the plushy toy.  
  
He didn’t want to give Skittle away. He really, _really_ didn’t. But after hours and hours of crying his eyes out, Gerard had come to the conclusion he needed to apologize to Daddy, and he knew a simple “I’m sorry” wouldn’t do. So he had grabbed Skittle, heavy-hearted, with the intention to give it to Daddy until he would have forgiven him. To show how incredibly regretful Gerard was. Daddy knew how much he loved Skittle. He just hoped it would be enough to make him forgive him…  
  
Their fight had been awful. Even though Gerard had been stubborn earlier, now he'd come to see it all was his fault, and he felt horrible for being so ignorant before. Frank had come home after a long day at work. He’d explained why he would be working longer – something about a possibility to get promoted and needing to be better than his competitor – but Gerard hadn’t really bothered to listen. Sure, he cared about Daddy, but at the moment of him elaborating, all Gerard had heard was that they would be spending less time together. He hadn’t cared about Daddy’s apologies and promises to make up for the time they’d be missing out on on the weekends, and his talking about all the amazing things he would be able to buy for them. Gerard _loved_ Daddy, even more than he loved Skittle, and he hated the thought of his stupid work stealing him away for _hours_.  
  
Frank had also told him Gerard would need to help him with the household chores more often. They lived in a medium-big house on the outskirts of a nice town Gerard loved to go window shopping in. When he was a good boy, he could even choose a toy sometimes, which always made him extremely happy. He liked their house too, but Gerard hated cleaning. So summed up, he would be spending the time he _could_ have spent with Daddy scrubbing the floors or something. Gerard hadn’t agreed to this. He hadn’t liked it for a second.  
  
So of course, he had come up with his own idea. This afternoon, Gerard hadn’t done any of the tasks Daddy had given him. He hadn’t vacuumed the living room, hadn’t dusted Daddy’s office, and he also hadn’t emptied the dishwasher or cleaned their toys. Instead, he’d settled for a long nap he hoped Daddy would understand he’d needed so he wouldn’t be mad. And then, according to Gerard’s amazing plan, they could do the chores _together_ once Daddy got home.  
  
Except Frank wasn’t half as good-tempered as Gerard had expected when he got home well past 6 pm.  
  
Daddy hadn’t wanted to hear about Gerard’s excuses that he'd been too tired, he hadn’t wanted to even talk to him properly. He’d gone straight for the room at the end of the hall, a tiny chamber filled with paddles and other objects that could _really_ hurt on Gerard’s skin, and demanded Gerard to undress so he could receive his punishment. Gerard hadn’t seen what he had done wrong, though. He’d only wanted to spend time with Daddy, and then he got home, all moody and angry, wanting to punish his baby.  
  
So Gerard had hidden in their bedroom and locked the door, snuggling up in the king-size bed that suddenly seemed way too big without Daddy in it after only about two minutes. And then Gerard had started crying and regretting everything he had done. And that’s how he had ended up here.  
  
The door was so big and scary. Gerard didn't go into Daddy’s office a lot because it usually was a room Frank needed to be alone in to concentrate, but occasionally Gerard had joined him. Never had the door seemed so majestic. Maybe it was the fear of what was behind the door rather than the wooden object itself.  
  
Gerard’s hand was trembling when he took a deep breath and let his knuckle thump against the door. It was barely audible, the gesture way too hesitant to cause a real sound, so he repeated it after a couple of seconds of silence.  
  
“D-Daddy?” he sniffed, knocking on the door bravely.  
  
He could hear Frank grunt something which he took as permission to enter, so he shakily turned the door knob and slouched forward.  
  
Firmly avoiding looking at Frank, Gerard watched his own feet as he stumbled into the room. His white socks looked out of place standing on the dark floor, the wood making the office look kingly, in Gerard’s view. Again he heard Daddy make a sound so he definitely knew he was looking at him, but still didn’t dare return the gaze. Gerard was sure his cheeks were crimson, shame heating them up until they were burning.  
  
“Daddy,” he repeated quietly, grabbing Skittle with both of his hands in front of his chest as he gingerly faltered towards the broad desk he knew was in the center of the room. He could picture Daddy sitting there, piercing eyes fixed on Gerard’s shaking form, still in his work clothes Gerard loved so much. Daddy looked really, _really_ good with his white shirt and the black tie around his strong neck, it always made the Little want to kiss him, bad. Still, Daddy didn’t say anything, and Gerard grew even more nervous. “D-Daddy, I… I want to apologize. I’m- I’m very, _very_ sorry I was such a bad boy. I know I’ve made you angry. I didn’t… I didn’t mean to, Daddy, I just wanted you to spend time with me because… because I’ve been missing you all day long. I’m so sorry, Daddy.”  
  
Gerard stayed with his head down for a couple of seconds, waiting for Frank to respond, say anything at all, but he didn’t. He slumped his shoulders as fresh tears stung in his eyes, and he was about to turn around and leave when he remembered why he had brought Skittle along.  
  
“H-Here,” he croaked, barely holding back his sobs as he placed the white stuffie on Daddy’s desk. “I b-brought you Skittle. I want you to keep him until… until you forgive me. Because… Because I know that I’ve done something wrong, and I don’t deserve to have him until _you_ think I deserve it. I’ve been really bad, Daddy. I’m so sorry.”  
  
“Baby...” Frank said. His voice was so soft, so different to anything Gerard had expected, that he let out a pitiful sob. He pressed his now empty hands to his mouth so he wouldn’t disturb Daddy with the noises, guessing he was still working. “Gerard, look at me.”  
  
Gerard was tempted to shake his head and run out but he had disobeyed enough for the day. Slowly he opened his wet eyes and lifted his head to meet Daddy’s gaze. He bit his lip seeing him for the first time since their argument and whined in the back of his throat quietly. He looked just the way Gerard had pictured it, his black tie slightly loosened and a few buttons of his white shirt undone, tattooed fingers now softly curling around Skittle’s small form on the desk. His eyes weren’t fixed on the stuffed animal, though. He was watching his Little look back at him, and Gerard could tell that he wasn’t nearly as mad as a couple of hours ago. There was a certain warmth in his eyes, and a worried frown on his forehead, and _fuck_ , did he look handsome.  
  
“You really want to give me Skittle? You know I might take him away for a couple of days, right?”  
  
Gerard nodded. That had crossed his mind, of course it had, but he’d just settled for hoping that Frank would be merciful and not keep Skittle for too long. “Y-Yes, Daddy.”  
  
“That would also mean you’d have to sleep without him, baby.”  
  
For some reason, Gerard had not thought about that. He bit his lip harshly as new tears welled up in his eyes and he had to close them again, feeling too embarrassed to look at Daddy. The bed had been so empty without him before but at least Gerard had had Skittle… what if Daddy would refuse to sleep next to him until their argument would be over? Gerard couldn’t sleep all by himself. He just... couldn’t. “Please just forgive me, Daddy,” he begged pathetically, feeling warm tears slide down his cheeks. “I’m so sorry, I promise I will never disappoint you again. Please, Daddy, I’m really sorry. I love you.”  
  
“I love you too, baby boy.”  
  
Gerard still didn’t dare to open his eyes but he could hear Daddy smile as he said that, a little sadly, probably, but hearing these words meant the world to Gerard, especially just then.  
  
“Can I make it up to you, please? Please, Daddy, please give me a chance to make it better.” He opened his eyes to plead with him, clasping his hands together as if praying and trying to look as innocent as possible. “Please, please, please, please?”  
  
“You can make it better by having the chores done when I come home tomorrow,” he answered generously. “And I’m keeping Skittle until then.”  
  
Gerard whined. “But I want to make it up to you _now_ ,” he pouted, clasping his fingers tighter together and moving them up to his mouth as if that would change Daddy’s mind. “Can I do the chores now, Daddy?”  
  
“No,” he said firmly. “It’s too late, baby boy. You need to sleep soon.”  
  
“But I’m not tired,” Gerard protested hopefully. He’d been sleeping the entire afternoon, after all. “Pretty please?”  
  
“No is my final answer.”  
  
Gerard let out a huff and looked down again, his arms slumping to his sides. He knew he would get punished for pressing further because he would get on Frank’s nerves. But there had to be a way Gerard could make him forgive him, and as he slowly lifted his gaze again and saw Daddy’s attractive appearance, he got an idea. “Isn’t there something else I can do?” he asked, shuffling forward hesitantly. “Please?”  
  
“Like what, Gerard?” He sighed and leaned back in his chair, arms crossed behind his neck. Gerard hated seeing him so annoyed and tired, and he just wished he could make him smile again already. “You know I still need to punish you for disobeying. Especially because you hid in the bedroom when you were supposed to take it. That’s not a good boy, baby.”  
  
“I know,” Gerard admitted sadly. “I’m so sorry, Daddy. You can punish me tomorrow, I promise I will be waiting for you on my hands and knees by the door. A-And I’ll be naked. So you can punish me right away. I’ll be so good, I swear. B-But please, can I… can I touch you?”  
  
Frank’s eyebrows shot up at that. “Baby, you were _bad_. I’m not rewarding you by making you feel good.”  
  
“N-No, I wanna make _you_ feel good. Please, Daddy, can I use my mouth on your big boy parts? You always sound like you like it when I do that. Please?”  
  
Daddy looked like he was going to object but then he hesitated and nodded, pushing his chair back a little so Gerard could fit between his legs without bumping his head against the underside of the desk. Gerard giggled excitedly as he wordlessly walked around the piece of furniture between them and dropped to his knees once he had reached Frank. Gerard didn’t ask Frank to suck his cock often, usually he enjoyed getting spoiled by Daddy’s tongue or fingers on or in his body way more. He gingerly looked up at him, seeing his eyes were darker and clouded with lust. Eagerly Gerard placed his hands on Daddy’s belt, the leather feeling heavy beneath his fingers as he opened his pants. He could see Daddy was hardening, a bulge forming right before Gerard’s eyes.  
  
“Go on, baby boy,” Frank instructed calmly. “Suck your Daddy.”  
  
Gerard nodded happily. “Yes, Daddy.” He pushed his pants down when Frank lifted his hips, pulling the black denim down all the way so it was pooling by Frank’s ankles. Then he repeated the action with his underwear.  
  
Gerard was blessed with Daddy’s member being _huge_ – it had hurt the first few times but soon his holes had gotten used to it, and now having it inside of him was nothing but wonderful. Daddy could make him feel so good. The memories of all the times he had made Gerard’s big boy parts hard and the white substance leak from his tip as Gerard had thrashed around, feeling like his body was going to explode from pleasure, made Gerard feel even more guilty for being so disrespectful earlier today. He needed to make it up to him.  
  
“Thank you for letting me do this, Daddy,” he whispered before opening his mouth wide and taking in the tip, circling it with his soft tongue. Immediately Daddy tensed up, a gasp slipping from his mouth. Gerard let out a pleased sigh and let his eyes slip shut, fully concentrating on the task at hand.  
  
He moved his tongue to Frank’s underside, lapping at it as he sunk further down. Taking Daddy’s entire length into his mouth was something Gerard had been struggling with for a long time. There just was this reflex to gag whenever he was inside of him to a certain point but Gerard had become strong enough to force it down. So now, he could please his Daddy properly.  
  
Inch after inch disappeared in Gerard’s mouth steadily. He took it with ease, feeling the tip of Daddy’s cock slip into the back of his throat and his lips ache from being stretched around his girth, but it was a good pain. Daddy moaned above him, hands tangled in Gerard’s dark strands and pulling on his hair slightly. That’s how Gerard knew he was doing an acceptable job, sighing happily through his nose before pulling back slowly. Frank urged him back onto his by now throbbing dick again so Gerard complied, relaxing his throat when he felt his gagging reflex set in. He was able to keep taking Daddy in after a brief break, earning another pleased moan.  
  
“So good, baby,” Frank whispered above him. “You make Daddy feel so- _fuck_. So damn good.”  
  
Gerard blushed hearing Daddy swear. He only ever used bad words when he wasn’t really in control of the things leaving his mouth anymore, and usually was very careful not to let Gerard hear any cuss words. Gerard also wasn’t allowed to use any words like that and had been punished for cursing quite a lot, especially in the beginning of their relationship. Either way, knowing Frank was enjoying himself _that_ much made Gerard’s body buzz with joy.  
  
He swirled his tongue around the massive shaft as best as he could with Daddy so deep in his mouth. The familiar bitter taste spread in his mouth, and although Gerard usually preferred candy and other sweet stuff, he’d learned to love Daddy’s taste. Sometimes Daddy would make him take a whole load of his salty juice, and Gerard would swallow it like a really good boy.  
  
Soon he built a slow rhythm, taking Daddy’s length in until Gerard’s nose would be in the kinky hair and Frank would let out a pleasured sound. Gerard tightened his cheeks and used his tongue just as Daddy had taught him, hoping he would make him forgive him faster.  
  
“Gerard-” Daddy panted above him, making Gerard pry his eyes open curiously. “Screw what I said before,” he hissed, hips thrusting up into Gerard’s hot mouth gradually. “I want you to finger yourself, okay? Get your hole nice and stretched for me?”  
  
Gerard frowned, unable to believe Daddy would want to use his butt after all. He quickly pushed his own pants down and pulled off Frank’s member though, sticking two fingers into his mouth to use his spit as lube.  
  
His fingers felt welcomed as he started circling his hole. Just as Daddy guided his cock back into Gerard’s open mouth, Gerard pressed two of his fingers into his entrance at once, knowing he’d be able to take it and wanting things to go fast. He moaned around Frank as he moved his fingers in and out of himself, feeling absolutely happy because Daddy was helping him fill _both_ of his holes. It felt fantastic.  
  
Soon Daddy started to twitch impatiently, labored noises leaving his lips. Gerard got the hint and pulled back with an obscene slurping noise, his own big boy parts hard and achy against his stomach and his hole definitely ready for Frank.  
  
“Come sit on my lap, baby,” Frank moaned as he pulled Gerard up. Gerard had barely time to wipe the spit from his mouth and chin before Frank grabbed him by the hips and yanked him forward. He found himself sitting on Daddy’s lap quicker than he could comprehend, the man’s handsome face right in front of him, and suddenly their lips clashed together, hot and messy. “Fuck, Gee. You’re so damn good with your mouth...”  
  
“Thank you, Daddy,” Gerard whined. Daddy’s cock was pressed up between his cheeks, rubbing against him teasingly, the spit making the movements slick and enjoyable. He ached to feel him inside him but didn’t want to be annoying, so he waited.  
  
“I want you to ride Daddy,” Frank explained, hands roaming over Gerard’s skin. He grabbed his ass to help him sit up, then held his dick in place for Gerard to sit on. “Show me how sorry you are.”  
  
“Oh god, _Daddy_ ,” Gerard all but moaned as he let his body sink down again, feeling the intense stretch inside of him. The burn was delicious, a pain making him open his mouth in a silent cry and his insides buzz. Daddy was so thick, Gerard loved him.  
  
Once Frank’s entire cock was buried in Gerard’s hole, the Little took a minute to catch his breath. He clung to Daddy’s biceps, eyes shut tightly as his body accustomed to the pain. Then he slowly began rocking his body back and forth, crying out when Daddy brushed that one special spot inside of him that made him see white lights in front of his eyes and his stomach tingle funnily.  
  
Frank placed his hands back on his boy's hips and helped him move up and down. Gerard used his legs to lift his body, feeling Daddy slip out of him slowly before he forced the Little back onto him fast. The both of them moaned loudly, and Gerard felt like he was going to rip apart it was so good.  
  
“You’re always so tight, baby boy,” Daddy panted into his mouth. “I’ve been looking forward to doing this to you all day.”  
  
“Daddy, you f-feel so, _so_ good,” Gerard whimpered as he continued to bounce up and down, high-pitched moans filling the room. “Oh god-”  
  
“That’s it, baby. Show me how bad you need this.”  
  
“ _Daddy_ ,” Gerard whined again before focusing on rocking his body faster. His hands moved from Daddy’s arms to cling to the black tie hanging from his neck; it made Frank look so damn handsome, he just _needed_ to feel the soft fabric between his fingers. His hips moved faster, more demandingly, longing for the both of them to feel really good. Soon his thighs started to hurt; his muscles weren’t used to moving like this, but he fought against it, eager to please Daddy.  
  
He seemed to notice Gerard was having an increasingly hard time keeping up the rhythm though, so Frank pulled him in a tight embrace, his strong arms pressing Gerard against his chest as he made confused noises, and stood up, carrying Gerard. Not caring about the sheets of paper he’d been busy with before his Little had entered, Frank placed Gerard on the desk in front of him, keeping his cock inside of him all the time. He did pull out once he was positioned, however, his legs spread wide and that hungry expression on his face Frank loved so much. It was far from the innocent and playful character Gerard would adapt usually, the lust and fucking  _need_ clearly visible in his eyes.  
  
Gerard mewled sadly when Daddy pulled out of him, leaving him empty and cold all over. He watched him get on his knees through half-lidded eyes, his hands moving towards him, trying to keep him close, but Frank pushed them away.  
  
“Arms over your head, baby boy,” he instructed, voice soft but with a certain warning to it, so Gerard knew not to provoke him, and obeyed. His lower arms were dangling over the edge of the table, making Gerard feel even more helpless as he desperately tried to hold onto anything. Then his entire body tensed.  
  
“Shit, Daddy!” Gerard yelled out, momentarily forgetting he wasn’t allowed to curse and not even caring about it. That was Daddy’s _tongue_ on his rim, all wet and soft and perfect, and he was licking around him so damn deliciously. Frank slapped his cheek firmly, the harsh noise mingling with the sharp cry Gerard emitted before he went back to teasing him with the tip of his tongue. He licked up and down his Little’s crack, pausing as he approached where Gerard needed him so bad, making the boy whine in frustration. “Daddy, please...” Gerard mewled, fingers twitching.  
  
Finally Frank had mercy and stiffened his tongue, shoving it into Gerard. He cried out again, hips thrusting up and down as he tried to ride Daddy’s tongue, wanting to feel him so much deeper. He moaned again when Frank moved his tongue in and out, pushing it yet a little further into Gerard every time.  
  
“So open for me,” Frank breathed against him, his voice barely audible over Gerard’s constant whines. “You want Daddy to fuck you? Want to feel Daddy’s cock in your sweet little ass, have him tear you apart?”  
  
Gerard’s breath hitched because oh _god_ , Daddy only talked like this when he really meant it. When he was about to destroy his Little’s ass, and shit, was Gerard in for that. “Y-Yes, Daddy, please!” he squeaked, nodding eagerly.  
  
Frank licked over his twitching opening once more before coming back to his feet, leaning over Gerard and just running his hands over his body. “You look so good for me like this, baby boy,” he growled predatorily. “So damn obedient with your arms over your head, waiting for me to ruin you. Isn’t that right, Gee? Aren’t you such a sweet little boy for me?”  
  
Gerard felt like his knees would have given out if he’d be standing right now. His entire body was tingling, and he felt oddly light-headed and so damn wanton, he couldn’t even talk properly. “Yeah, Daddy,” he panted. “I’m all yours.”  
  
“Damn right you are.”  
  
Frank pulled back to take his tie off, then grabbed Gerard’s arms to bind them together by his wrists. Gerard complied, feeling his big boy parts throb as Daddy tightened the item of clothing around his arms so it was digging into his skin a little, creating a delicious sting and the feeling of being completely at his mercy.  
  
“So perfect,” Frank hummed as he looked down at Gerard’s trembling form, smirking at his helplessness. Gerard’s favorite stuffed animal wasn’t far away from his head, and he looked absolutely stunning. His parted lips glistening with spit and Frank’s pre-cum, cheeks blushed, eyes needy. He was wearing one of Frank’s old shirts, one that Frank knew he liked to sleep in. It had scooted up a bit, now baring Gerard’s milky stomach and his leaking cock. His legs were still spread invitingly, his beautiful pink pucker on display for Frank, and he honestly couldn’t wait a second longer to get his dick back inside of him.  
  
So he placed one hand by Gerard’s head and used the other to line himself up, biting down on his lip harshly when he felt his Little’s heat against his tip. Gerard moaned and moved his hips up, his eyes rolling back in his skull as Frank pushed into him slowly. Seeing him like this, Frank found it ridiculous he’d even been mad at him in the first place because who could be mad at a boy _this_ fucking gorgeous? He smiled softly reminding himself of that Gerard was all his, forgiving him at an instant. The boy was way too adorable to be angry with him for more than a few hours – he’d even brought him _Skittle_ to show him how much he regretted disobeying. How sweet was that? Frank knew how much Gerard loved that toy.  
  
The moment he bottomed out, all coherent thoughts were swept from his mind. Gerard gave a choked noise of pleasure and Frank moved both of his hands to the edge of his desk so Gerard’s arms were between them, and started moving. His pace grew rough fast, knowing they both needed it like this right then, and watched Gerard completely lose it beneath him. He kept crying out pleas for Frank to keep going, fuck him harder, and Jesus, Gerard had such a dirty mouth when he wanted it.  
  
“Yes, Daddy, yes!” he chanted, thrusting his hips up as Frank was taking him relentlessly. “Faster, _please_ -”  
  
Frank groaned and sped up yet a little more. Their rhythm was almost punishing now, Frank thrusting into Gerard over and over and making both of their bodies buzz with pleasure. Frank was sure it couldn’t get any better, he was close to his release anyway and was getting ready to spill his load deep in Gerard’s tight ass.  
  
“Please choke me, Daddy,” Gerard then begged desperately, and fuck, Frank had not seen that coming. Holy shit.  
  
“God, baby,” he panted. His orgasm was remarkably closer as he hurried to do as Gerard had asked, moving his hand down to grip his Little’s throat. Gerard moaned loudly as Frank applied more pressure, feeling the other man’s accelerated pulse beneath his fingers as he pushed his thumb against his windpipe. Immediately his moans died away and were replaced by pathetic whimpers that fueled Frank to keep going. He watched Gerard’s face turn a darker shade of red, his eyes locked with Frank’s in a begging manner.  
  
His Little gasped for breath once Frank removed his thumb momentarily. Of course he was careful not to push Gerard too far, he would never hurt him like that. Everything told him he had liked it though, and the way his ass clenched around him urged Frank to repeat the action.  
  
The moment his thumb pressed down on Gerard’s throat again, the boy thrashed around on the desk heavier. Keeping his pace up, Frank wrapped his other hand around Gerard’s cock, feeling him hard and pulsing. He was definitely just as close as Frank.  
  
“You gonna cum, baby?” he asked with a smirk, enjoying Gerard nod desperately.  
  
“Yes, Daddy,” he croaked, voice strained because of the pressure on his windpipe. “Can I, please? Can I cum for you?”  
  
Frank considered it for a second. “Hold it,” he then commanded, reminding himself of how much of a brat Gerard had been just a few hours ago. “Daddy cums first.”  
  
“Yes, Daddy,” Gerard sobbed. Frank knew he was having a really hard time stopping himself from orgasming, it wasn’t something they did very often so Gerard wasn’t exactly good at it. So Frank decided to be nice and didn’t hold himself back anymore, grabbing Gerard’s hips with both hands forcefully now and slamming into him over and over. Gerard moaned uncontrollably, his thighs twitching just as much as his cock, and Frank could tell he really needed it bad.  
  
His release started building in his abdomen fast. Gripping onto his Little harder, Frank pushed into his tight ass a few more times, eventually feeling the wave of pleasure rock through his body, blinding his every sense. God, Gerard felt so good around him, fucking hell.  
  
“Okay, cum for Daddy,” Frank all but grunted as he kept rocking his hips back and forth, riding out his incredible high. His cock was getting sensitive but was still somewhat hard, only slowly going back to being limp. It was enough for his Little, though, because he was also cumming mere seconds later, spurting onto his stomach thickly and trembling heftily on the table.  
  
Frank watched him shudder in pleasure, watched his delicate eyelids flutter unevenly and his hips wiggle softly, his perfectly parted lips. The noises he made were music to Frank’s ears, filling his entire office and making him wish he was still hard, just so he could make Gerard feel like this again.  
  
Gerard was smiling when Frank pulled out and he opened his eyes slowly. Their eyes met immediately and Frank smiled too, leaning down to kiss the tip of his Little’s nose lovingly. “Thank you, Daddy,” Gerard whispered. “You’re so good to me.”  
  
“You’re really good to me, too,” Frank answered truthfully.  
  
Gerard frowned then, remembering their previous argument. “D-Daddy,” he began hesitantly, looking worried. “I… I’m really sorry for what I did. Forgive me, please? Please, Daddy, I promise to be good for you from now on. I’ll clean the entire house tomorrow!”  
  
“I forgive you, baby boy,” Frank mumbled softly. “It’s okay.”  
  
“Really?” Gerard gasped, beaming.  
  
Frank chuckled. “Really. So how about I run us a nice bath? I think we should wash our bodies before we go to sleep, hm?”  
  
“Yes, Daddy.” The Little hesitated a moment before continuing. “And… can Skittle sleep in our bed tonight? Please?”  
  
“Of course, Gee. He can sleep anywhere you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! xx


End file.
